


Of Body Piercings & Love

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nipple Piercings, Other, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713





	Of Body Piercings & Love

The first time Steve realized something seemed different about the newest member was the fact she wore flesh tunnels, not to big, just the right size for one to notice that there was an actual hole through her ear with a hoop through them to draw attention. OK, nothing new, it was common, and this wasn’t the ‘40’s any longer. She seemed to have an excellent disposition the moment she walked up with Natasha, carrying herself with confidence, holding her head up and looking everyone in the eye when they talked to her. Y/E/C eyes studying him but not ogling him like most did when they met the great Captain America.

“Its nice to meet you,” she smiled, shaking his hand firmly, and making sure to keep focused on him, which made it hard not for him to look over her larger figure, but he didn’t find it distasteful at all, quiet the opposite. Hoping he wasn’t making her uncomfortable as his blue eyes lingered on her form longer than they should have.

“Like wise Ms. Y/L/N. I hope that you had an uneventful trip to the compound, Natasha tends to try to scar the new recruits when bringing them in,” he eyed Natasha who smirked over at Steve but immediately pulled Y/N into her side in an embrace that let him know they are good friends.

“Not at all, I’m used to the stunts she likes to pull in an attempt to intimidate someone. We go way back,” Y/N smirked to Natasha then looked up to Steve who she caught eyeing her lips, and curious if he spotted anything else besides the holes in her ears.

“You don’t have an accent like hers,” Steve began, he needed to keep Y/N talking, he noticed something and was hoping to keep her going.

“Where are you from?”

“Rural North Carolina,” she admitted.

“A country girl then? How did you get caught up with a group like us,” he smiled kindly and hinting for her to follow him down the corridor.

The entire time she walked with Steve, catching him out of the corner of her eye watching her mouth move. Putting it to the back of her mind as he showed her around the compound, while she explained how she and Natasha met once she made it out of the Red Room. The two meeting and working together at Hydras urging after Y/N was fresh out of training. Training that composed of a new experimental serum that was more aggressive than the one used on Bucky.

The next few weeks found Steve puzzling over body piercings, using any search engine and finding any book possible to understand the purpose of Y/N body modifications as he came to know them as.

Walking into the shared kitchen of the compound, not realizing that Y/N was sitting in the dark looking out across the common area and sticking her tongue out of her mouth. Fiddling with something along her lips and teeth as if it was a nervous tic while in deep thought. Instantly she snapped it back into her mouth when he cleared his throat, thinking that he had caught a glimpse of something sparkle on her tongue.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Steve asked casually, hinting to how she sat hunched over on the bar stool, elbows holding her up.

“No, not really, still wound up from the mission,” Y/N smiled, noticing him watch her mouth once more and looking as if she should be talking funny.

Taking a seat next to her, so close that he realized that she ran hot just like him, looking over her bare arms, surprised he seen no tattoos since she had holes in her ears. Something that he thought should appall him, but it was actually beginning to turn him on. Reading all about the different types of piercings and their purpose in the bedroom, the stimulation they where meant to incite. Holy shit, he needed to think of something else, or start adjusting himself discreetly so Y/N wouldn’t notice.

“What about you? Can’t sleep either,” she asked, pulling the ear bud out that he didn’t realize she had in, turning to speak with him in the darkness.

“No, I think too much when it goes as bad as It did,” he admitted, finally meeting her gaze in the darkness, knowing all too well that she could see as well if not better than he could in the darkness.

“It wasn’t that bad was it? I mean we got the job done, rescued the innocent and took care of the guilty didn’t we,” Y/N questioned, the innocence of it puzzling to him, unable to tell her that he almost panicked when she didn’t respond due to her comm being destroyed in the fire fight.

“No, I mean, yeah, we did all could and got the job done with no casualties, no one got hurt which is always a plus,” he retorted, swallowing his feelings and coming up some lame excuse not to admit that he was becoming attached to Y/N over the last several months she had been with them.

“Almost no one,” Y/N smirked over to Steve watching him puzzle to her response.

“Sam’ still whining about tripping over my feet when he landed to help out, claims I re-injured him somehow,” Y/N laughed, bringing back to memory how Sam had continued to complain the entire trip back, Steve eventually telling him to shut up.

“Yeah, Sam’ a great guy, but when he starts in on someone he doesn’t know when to let up,” he told her, remembering how he chewed Sam’ ass in the men’s room once he got him alone, telling him to back off on Y/N that he had no right to start ragging on her so early, and Sam accusing him of being sweet on her.

“It’s alright, I’ve worked around men all my life, I know how to keep a handle on my feelings,” she chuckled, watching him give her a look of concern after mentioning her life before but chose to ignore it for now.

From that night on, Steve began to notice little things, how Y/N made a point to not stick her tongue all the way out when she made razz-berries or just to taunt someone. Never ate ice cream out of a cone always with a spoon and careful not to allow it to far past her lips as if avoiding drawing attention to something. He would figure it out if it killed him and hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

Y/N wasn’t stupid she knew exactly what he looked for when he watched her talk, eat, or do anything in general. Another piercing, one that she wore a clear plastic retainer in, so it didn’t draw attention or set off metal detectors or villains with magnetic abilities. Making up her mind to always shoot him a friendly smile when she caught him watching her talk, and once catching him looking up piercings on his phone. With a smirk Y/N had asked him casually if he was thinking of getting his nipples pierced which earned her a shaky laugh and Steve fumbling to swipe off the page.

Finally making up her mind to show him what he was looking for after he asked her to formally go out to a burger joint, along with the rest of the team, he was nervous when he invited her, and it struck her as funny that he could run into oncoming fire but unable to ask a woman out on a date. Still she agreed because she figured it best to let him know her secret that everyone else seemed to know. 

Trotting up to him excitedly to loop her arm in his as they all walked down to the garage, catching him off guard but the sparkle in his eyes told her that he was happy it was her hanging on his arm.

“Care if I ride with you,” Y/N smiled, making sure that she talked so he noticed the blue stud that was the same color blue of his uniform.

“Uh, what? No, I mean yes,” he stammered forcing himself to look into her eyes and noticing that they twinkled at his discovery.

“What’s the matter Cap,” Y/N looked at him mischievously, “never seen someone with a tongue piercing before?”

Opening his mouth to speak but cut short by Wanda who hollered to Y/N to join them in them in Sam’ car so that Bucky and Sam wouldn’t kill each other. Instantly he looked down at her, gripping tight to her arm so that she wouldn’t leave his side, earning him a knowing smile as she looked to the group.

“Go on guys, I trust Steve’ driving more than Sam’, I’ve seen how he flies,” Y/N hollered over to the group playfully, allowing Steve to direct her to the motorcycle.

“HA HA, so funny,” Sam laughed before falling into the driver’s seat and shutting the door.

“Now’s your chance Stevie,” Bucky laughed before allowing Steve the chance to shoot him the look of disapproval.

“Yeah, you know what they say about women with tongue piercings,” Tony chimed in as he walked past the two.

“Tony,” Steve blushed, glad that Y/N was preoccupied with Natasha who seemed to be up to something and walking off the moment Steve turned back.

“You ready,” he asked her, getting seated on the bike before reaching his hand back to help her on, and it finally dawning on him that she was wearing ankle boots that had a 2-inch heel, boy shorts, a tank that showed off the shape of her thick frame. Not to mention her breast and the fact she wore a thin bra that left little to the imagination and the fact her tongue and ears weren’t the only thing pierced.

“Whenever you are,” Y/N smiled sweetly to him over his shoulder as she pulled in tight to him, her hot arms wrapping around his equally hot stomach and pressing her breast into his back so that she could lay her chin on his shoulder.

“Then hang on sweetheart, because I’m not going to take it easy on you,” he joked as he fired up the motorcycle and filling her wiggle slightly behind him before settling closer to him if it was possible.

That was the night Steve finally got the courage to ask her to accompany him on a private walk around the compound when they arrived back, figuring it would be better that they walk around there so it would be more private, and Steve didn’t want to be bombarded by fans.

“Glad you got up the courage to get to know me,” Y/N laughed, “it only took you what? A year?”

Y/N gave him a light chuckle as she looked up into his blue eyes, shocked that he actually took her hand in his, making the first move as he laced there fingers together. Actually, noting her blush for the first time as they walked along the tree line, the darkness actually comforting as a light breeze blew, and the cool grass relaxing to Y/N bare feet.

“It didn’t take a year,” Steve let out a nervous chuckle, “more like 8months.”

“So, you were counting, you do realize that I have been here for that same amount of time, so that means,” Y/N hinted to Steve who looked out to the tree line and finally back at her sheepishly.

“I know, I’m pathetic,” he laughed, eyes flitting to the tank top and immediately looking up into her eyes.

“5 piercings, unless you count them individual then its more like 8,” she seemed to admit, leaving him wondering to where the other was but he possibly had an idea.

“Woman in the ‘40s would never be that bold,” he admitted once he looked down at her but seemed to immediately back pedal, “not that there is anything wrong with it, its , your confident, its, shit, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to ramble or stick my foot in my mouth, it’s a lot to get used to you know? The jump in time.”

Y/N just smiled kindly at him, knowing that he didn’t know her true story that she was actually closer to his age, and yes, she knew how it sucked to jump forward in time.

“Actually, I do know what its like to jump through time. I wasn’t the right size for the Red Room, so I was kept in the same facility as Bucky for a while. Except thankfully I only ever jumped 2-5 years at a time instead of 70. But yeah, it still sucked, especially when they stopped freezing me and sent me out to work alongside Natasha. It still felt surreal at times, new technology that was a pipe dream the day before seemed to spring up in a day by the time you come out,” Y/N admitted to the Captain who seemed intent on focusing on what she had to tell him about herself then her tongue this time.

“Well I personally love the piercings, it what makes you Y/N. And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he admitted to her, the look in her eyes telling him that no one had spoke to her like that.

“Thank you, you know you’re not to bad your self for a, wait what does Tony call you?”

“Oh God! Please don’t,” Steve groaned as he began to lead her back into the compound.

“Capsicle? Oh, come-on! It’s cute,” Y/N chuckled as he led her to elevator so that they could get to their floor and hoping everyone was still out.

“Its not cute, it’s, it’s, well it’s just not right,” Steve tried to feign hurt but found it impossible due to the fact that he just couldn’t do that to Y/N.

“Sorry, didn’t realize it bothered you,” Y/N admitted quietly this time, stopping at her door when she finally looked up at him.

It was clear he was studying her, wondering what to do or how to proceed, not wanting to impose on her and not wanting to be caught out in the hall to be teased either.

“Would you like to come in? I have beer, liquor, I think I still have some Asgardian mead that Thor gave me a month back if you want to get shit faced,” she laughed, knowing he seen the glimmer of hope that he would accept and not leave her alone for the night.

“I don’t know about getting shit faced, but I wouldn’t mind a beer if that wouldn’t be too much trouble,” he finally stated around the nervousness that was trying to clam him up.

“No trouble at all,” she smiled innocently, opening the door and leading the way in.

One beer leading to them finishing the two cases she had in the fridge and asking him to stay for the night. Both knowing when they woke in the morning there would be hell to pay when they emerged from Y/N room, because regardless of the fact that nothing happened, they would be ragged on for a while.

“I don’t care,” Steve lamented, tucking her into his side, both laying in her bed, Steve in nothing but his boxers and Y/N in a baggy shirt and boy shorts.

“Good, because I’m tired and don’t fill like moving,” Y/N stated, laying her head on his shoulder and throwing her arm over his stomach.

“Meeting at 10,” he yawned over top of her head hugging her with the arm that he had looped around her shoulders.

“Then we can sleep in. Does Capt. America sleep in,” she asked looking up at him and catching him looking at the clock across the room, 3am.

“He does now,” Steve chuckled, planting a kiss to her fore head before snuggling in with her.

“But wait,” Steve began as if something was bothering him, “if you have 8 total piercings, I know where the 7 are, but where is number 8?”

It was innocent enough, but she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as she patted him on the chest.

“Ill show you eventually,” Y/N reassured him looking up to watch realization settle in his features.

“Oh, then I can’t wait,” he spoke darkly and giving her a sly smirk.


End file.
